Méfiance
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Aventures - Spoilers 2.01] Bob n'aimait pas ce nouveau venu. Et pour cause, définitivement, il n'était pas LUI.


_BON-SOIR. Un petit OS sur la saison 2 ça vous dit ? Dépressif à souhait et vous explosant les feels ? Génial, vous êtes au bon endroit alors ! Voilà. C'est un peu... Mon cadeau de bienvenue à Viktor dans le monde taré des Aventuriers. Faut bien commencer quelque part, hein ? Haut les cœurs, prenez une grande respiration, ça va faire mal. Très mal. **ATTENTION SPOILERS SUR LE ZOD 1 DE LA SAISON 2 !**_

 **Disclaimer :** Viktor est la propriété de Fr... Martine, Bob, Shin et Grunlek celles de Bob, Seb et Krayn. L'univers d'Aventures est la propriété de Seksy Mahyar et de Bazar du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie même partielle de mes textes est interdit !

 **MEFIANCE**

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était à la traîne. Il ne cherchait pas à rattraper ses compagnons, loin devant lui, il ralentissait au maximum pour s'éloigner d'eux. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, ils avaient un nouveau compagnon dans leurs rangs, un certain Viktor. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à retrouver son nom de famille. C'était un pseudo paladin de la Lumière, et Bob ne l'aimait pas.

La raison de cette haine inhabituelle envers un autre être humain ? Lui qui était pourtant d'habitude le plus social du groupe n'y arrivait tout simplement pas aujourd'hui. Cet homme portait fièrement, accroché dans son dos, le bouclier de Théo de Silverberg, son meilleur ami, qui s'était sacrifié pour leur laisser le temps de fuir. Dans sa tête, violer la tombe de celui qui avait été la vie du pyromage pendant de longues années étaient déjà une hérésie. Voir tous les jours l'objet face à lui était une torture. Il était épuisé. Depuis que Viktor était là, Bob avait reperdu le sommeil, et même le soutien de Grunlek et Shin ne suffisait pas à lui remonter le moral.

Bob croisa soudain le regard de Shin, devant lui. Le demi-élémentaire, surpris de le voir aussi loin du groupe, avait décidé de l'attendre. Bob n'aimait pas être seul, et il le savait très bien, peu importe ce qu'il disait. Le mage accéléra légèrement le pas, pour rejoindre son ami. Il semblait soucieux.

« Hey vieux, ça va ? Demanda Shinddha, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. T'as rien dit depuis deux jours, tu me fais peur. »

Bob sourit doucement. Shin et Grunlek s'inquiétaient constamment pour lui depuis le départ de Théo. Et le mage remerciait chaque soir les Dieux de les avoir encore à ses côtés.

« Je vais bien.

\- Ok. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Balthazar tira une grimace. Il le connaissait trop bien, ça en devenait presque gênant. Le mage jeta un regard peiné vers le bouclier accroché au dos de ce Viktor. Shin posa une main sur son épaule, le stoppant dans sa marche. Bob se retourna vers lui dans un soupir.

« Laisse-lui du temps Bob. Tu ne peux pas le juger juste parce qu'il porte le bouclier de Théo.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Pour l'instant, tout va bien, parce qu'il ne connaît pas ma vraie nature. Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer à ce moment là, hein ? Tous les paladins ne sont pas comme Théo.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais si Théo t'as...

\- IL N'EST PAS THEO ! »

Son hurlement attira le regard de Grunlek et Viktor, à quelques mètres devant eux. Le paladin et le nain se rapprochèrent d'eux. Le Golem tenta vainement de stopper Viktor, c'était trop tard. La confrontation était inévitable. Le visage tiré, le paladin se planta face à Bob.

« Il y a un problème ? Demanda t-il, visiblement contrarié.

\- Un... Problème ? Reprit Bob. Il se mit à rire démoniaquement. UN PROBLEME?! »

Sa voix s'était subitement modifiée, devenant plus grave, plus animale. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge. Il se jeta au sol, les mains sur la tête, tremblant comme une feuille. Il ferma les yeux. Grunlek s'accroupit près de lui, et posa une main maladroite sur l'épaule du mage.

« Calme-toi Bob, ça va aller.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença Viktor. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda t-il à l'attention de Shin, sur un ton qui ne plu pas au demi-élémentaire, haineux. »

Le demi-élémentaire se plaça presque immédiatement entre le paladin et le mage. Viktor fronça les sourcils, mauvais.

« C'est un demi-diable ?! Demanda t-il un peu plus fort. Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit ?! »

Il dégaina son épée. Shin banda son arc et cristallisa une flèche dessus, le regard dur.

« Sur ma vie, si vous le touchez, je vous tue.

\- Cette ordure ne mérite pas de vivre !

\- Et de quel droit ?! Hurla Shin. De quel droit vous décidez de qui doit vivre et mourir ?! On a déjà eu cette discussion avec Hannibal, et il se trouve qu'il en est mort ! Vous valez pas mieux que lui. Posez ce bouclier et cassez vous. »

Le paladin en resta bouche bée. Grunlek et Bob également. C'était bien la première fois que Shin s'énervait de la sorte. Se mettre en colère n'était pas dans son habitude. Mais ils avaient perdu bien trop de choses pour que tout recommence. Viktor dévisageait l'élémentaire, le regard sombre, son épée toujours dans la main. Bob se releva doucement, et vint se positionner à côté de son ami.

« Théo m'a accepté, lui, dit-il amèrement. Vous ne le remplacerez jamais, je comprends parfaitement qu'il vous ai désobéi pour devenir paladin. Jamais vous ne lui arriverez à la cheville.

\- Tu n'es pas digne de parler enfant de Satan. Ton sang est impur et tes mots ne sont que mensonges ! Unis, nous ne craignons la …

\- Terminez cette phrase et je vous jure que je vous tue à mains nues. Obéissez à Shin. Partez. »

Bob siffla Lumière, qui arriva en trottinant à ses côtés, et le suivit sans même se retourner. Shin lui emboîta le pas, la tête haute, fier de lui. Il ne restait que Grunlek, qui se mit à fixer le paladin intensément, une pointe de déception dans le regard.

« Je suis désolé. Mais si vous tenez à la vie, faites ce qu'ils disent. Et ne recroisez jamais leur route. Ils ne vous laisseront pas d'autre chance.

\- Je ne lui laisserai pas d'autre chance non plus. »

Sans prévenir, il attrapa le bras métallique de Grunlek et le plaqua derrière son dos, avant de placer son épée sous sa gorge.

« Je suis désolé Grunlek. Laisser un démon en vie est punissable de mort à l'Église de la Lumière. Je fais ce métier depuis longtemps, je ne faillirai pas à mon devoir aujourd'hui. »

Bob, inquiet de ne pas voir Grunlek autour de lui se retourna. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant le paladin tenant le nain, qui essayait de se débattre.

 _Tue-le._

Balthazar ferma les yeux, son mal de crâne reprenait doucement le dessus, il fallait qu'il se contrôle.

 _Tue-le. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Il va te tuer de toute façon._

« Bob, Bob, concentre-toi sur ma voix s'il te plaît. »

 _Tu mérites autant la mort que lui pauvre lâche. Sauf si tu me libères. Je suis plus puissant. Laisse-moi la place, s'il te plaiiit._

« Bob, arrête tes conneries s'il te plaît !

\- C'est des ailes ?

\- Il faut le tuer ! Avant qu'il ne le fasse !

\- N'approchez pas ! Qu'est-ce que ! AAAAAAAAH. Grun ! Grun arrête-le ! »

 _Il va te tueeeeer. Ouvre les yeux, laisse-moi la place. Laisse-moi le tuer._

 **« JAMAIS. »**

Balthazar rouvrit les yeux, refoulant difficilement son démon. Ses yeux reprirent une coloration normale, les ailes se rétractèrent. Mais il se crispa bien vite. Shin était à terre, blessé à la jambe. Grunlek courrait après Viktor, qui lui fonçait dessus, le bouclier de Théo devant lui. Il n'eut pas le réflexe et se le prit en pleine face, puis, alors qu'il tombait, et malgré le hurlement presque hystérique de Shin, l'épée le transperça entièrement.

Son démon se mit à hurler de douleur, mais il s'en fichait. Quelque chose d'autre avait attiré son attention. Devant lui, auréolé de lumière, entouré de brume se trouvait Théo de Silverberg, plus beau que jamais, dans son armure complète en plaques. Le paladin lui sourit tristement.

« Ce n'est pas ton heure Bob.

\- Théo... Je...

\- Arrête de parler. Arrête de t'en vouloir. Rends-moi fier. Remonte la tête, bombe le torse et avance, c'est clair ? Je vais payer cet affront, on a pas le droit de parler aux mortels normalement.

\- Mais sans toi... La voix de Bob se brisa. Sans toi j'en suis incapable.

\- Je crois en toi Bob. On se reverra. Mais pas tout de suite. Maintenant arrête tes conneries et respire ! »

Théo se retourna, alors que les ténèbres enveloppaient Bob. Seule une petite lumière brilla encore pendant quelques secondes, puis elle disparut, l'abandonnant dans le noir, seul.

La douleur. Bob ouvrit doucement les yeux, avant de serrer les dents. Il était couché dans un lit, et il avait mal. Son torse était entièrement recouvert de bandages. Son regard buta sur une tâche bleue, serrant férocement son bras gauche contre lui, visiblement endormi.

« Tu nous as fait peur imbécile. »

Balthazar tourna la tête et sourit à Grunlek, de l'autre côté du lit, le fixant intensément. Eden était allongée à ses pieds, sa grosse tête reposant sur les chaussures usées du nain.

« Viktor ? Demanda Bob d'une voix faible.

\- Shin l'a abattu. Il a bien fait.

\- Dis Grun. On va rester rien que tous les trois ?

\- Je te le promets. On restera ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. »

Bob sourit faiblement, avant de refermer les yeux, pour plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Grunlek se leva doucement, dérangeant Eden dans sa sieste. Il embrassa doucement le pyromage sur le front.

« Bonne nuit petit Prince. »

Grunlek quitta la pièce, laissant Shin et Bob dormir. Seule Eden put voir, sur l'énorme bouclier en or reposant contre le mur, le visage de Théo, souriant, pour seulement quelques secondes.

* * *

 _Et voilà. Conclusion : Pour le moment, j'aime pas Viktor. Ca changera plus tard je l'espère XD En attendant, voilà. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et désolée si vous vous sentez tout bizarre. Bisouilles !_


End file.
